All I Want
by QueenofFairies
Summary: "Because, even though Erza would never admit it out loud, she thought that having Wendy there was just... Right." OneShot? ErWen, WenZa, WARNING! Contains slight Femslash/Yuri


_**A/N: Hello hello! This is my first fic so please review and tell me what I did wrong so I may change it in my future fics (If there'll be any...) Also, this may or may not be a oneshot. Depending on the feedback I get from this I may or may not continue it, so if you would like me to continue, please do leave a review as it gives me the motivation to do the next chapter for you guys! I apologize for the bit of OOC Wendy and Erza at the end. I supposed Wendy was the kind of person who is really sweet and gentle but you do NOT want to make her upset. As for Erza, for this part she is portrayed as this kind of older sister to Wendy, which obviously means she has to care deeply about Wendy's wellbeing. Of course over time their relationship will grow, but that's them for now. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"Hnff..." Wendy moaned quietly as she stretched her arms above her head and closed her eyes.

"Good morning, Wendy." her exceed roommate greeted.

Wendy opened her eyes and let her arms down, "Ahh~ Good morning to you as well, Charle!" the little dragon slayer greeted in reply. She scanned the room for her exceed partner but to no avail.

"Eto... Charle, where are you?" Wendy asked, still looking around for any sign of her exceed.

"I'm in the kitchen at the moment, I'm making you some breakfast." Charles said as a faint sizzle could be heard across the room, presumably from the food that she was cooking.

Wendy sniffed the air and inhaled the scent of pancakes, "Ooh! Don't forget to put extra syrup!" Wendy exclaimed happily. Pancakes _were_ her favorite breakfast after all.

"How many times have I told you? Putting extra syrup on pancakes is bad for your health! It could give you a sore throat!" Charles said as another sizzle was heard. "... But since it's your birthday, I guess I could make an exception today..."

"Oh yay! Thank you so much Charle!" Wendy said happily whilst clapping her hands together in delight.

"Yes, yes, now go on and get dressed, after breakfast we'll be heading straight to the guild." Charle said.

"Aww, but why do we have to go so earlyyyy..." the little dragon slayer whined whilst wiping her eye.

"No 'buts' young lady! You are to get dressed right now or no more syrup for you!" Wendy's exceed companion said sternly.

"Okay, okay I'm going!" Wendy said as she jumped up from bed, quickly grabbed the clothes Charle had laid out on the bed for her, and rushed to the bathroom.

"Oh Wendy, what am I going to do with you..." the little girl's exceed said under her breath as soon as the said girl was in the bathroom.

* * *

Wendy came out of the bathroom, fully clothed in her dress,although still dripping wet whilst drying her hair with a towel.

"Wendy! Dry yourself _before_ you leave the bathroom!" Charle reminded.

The dragon slayer let out a small groan in protest before quickly drying herself off with her sky magic, which certainly was useful in situations like these. She then proceeded to the kitchen and took her seat in front of her pancakes. "Wow Charle, these pancakes look delicious!" Wendy said as she licked her lips to prevent the saliva from dripping out of her mouth. She took a fork and stuck it in the pancakes, lifting it to her mouth and finally taking a big bite out of it. "Mhmm... And they...Mffmmhh... _taste_ delicious too!" the blue haired girl hummed in delight.

"I'm glad you enjoying your pancakes." Charle said as she floated over to Wendy, landing on the table in front of the latter. "But _please _don't talk with your mouth full, it's very bad manners!" the exceed reminded.

In embarassment, Wendy put on a light blush and quickly swallowed her food. "Eheh, sorry Charle. It's just a dragon thing I guess." she said as she awkwardly rubbed the back of her head.

As soon as Wendy finished her breakfast, her exceed took the syrup stained plate and put it in the dishwasher.

"Are you all ready to go?" Charle inquired with the little dragon slayer.

"Yes Charle! Let's go meet up with everyone! I'm sure they have something special planned for me today!" Wendy said with much excitement before happily skipping out the front doors of Fairy Hills.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Wendy!" Everyone shouted as a huge banner with the words 'Happy Birthday Wendy!' printed on it dropped down from the ceiling and colorful confetti was sprinkled everywhere. All of the guild members wore festive clothes in commemoration of her birthday.

"T-Thank you everyone! I really appreciate your effort!" Wendy said, although the noise drowned it out.

Lucy then hurried to Wendy's side and put a blue and red striped birthday hat on top of her head, followed by a smiling Erza holding a 3 layer blueberry cheesecake with 13 light blue candles on the surface of the top layer and dark blue piping which spelled the words 'Happy 13th Birthday Wendy!' on the side of the middle layer.

"E-Everyone... T-Thank you so much!" Wendy managed to get out, tears of joy were now streaming down her face, extremely flattered of all the trouble her friends had gone through to make this happen. She hugged the nearest thing next to her, which gained a few 'Aww's from the rest of the guild. In confusion, the little dragon slayer opened her eyes to figure out _what_ she was hugging, and it was none other than Romeo Conbolt.

"Eh..? A-Ah, s-sorry Romeo-san! It won't happen again!" Wendy said as she quickly let go of him with a very evident blush on her face, which just gained a few, even louder, 'Aww's from everyone else.

"Ehem." Master said as he stood beside Wendy, taking her hand, he began his speech, "Today, we are all here to celebrate an important event. The day, when this young and powerful dragon slayer, turns 13," a few wolf whistles were heard in the background before they were quickly hushed by whom everyone suspected to be Erza. "She will finally be entering the world of adolescence and experiencing more problems than her life already has introduced to her this far. And so, I hope, that Fairy Tail may help and guide you through the coming years..." Master finished and placed a light kiss on the birthday girl's hand. "... And now let's party! Start the music, get the beer, and go on the dance floor! Have fun my brats!" Everyone screamed in excitement, music boomed through the guild hall and the bar was filled with people ordering beers left and right, a brawl already forming in one corner of the guild.

Wendy giggled, it was funny, how everyone did things like drinking and fighting during her birthday party even though she never did like doing those kinds of things. Truth is, she never really did _need_ this birthday party, a day at the guild is enough a party as it is.

"Hey... Uh, Wendy... I... Umm... Need to tell you something." someone's voice said as it interrupted her train of thoughts. Wendy looked at the person who had interrupted her thoughts and... Romeo? _'Why would he need to tell me anything? Unless... Don't tell me he's going to __**confess**__?! I'm not ready for this kind of thing yet! I'm only 13! Charle would kill me if she ever found out I accepted his confession! Wait, why __**should **__I accept it? I mean, I could always say no, right? But I guess I don't __**want**__ to say no? I'll just see where this goes...'_

"O-Okay, sure. Wha- What is it?" Wendy said nervously, her face already heating up.

"Well... I... Err... I don't really know how to... Hmm... Thing is... I've kinda noticed your feelings towards me..." Romeo started. As soon as Wendy heard those words, her face grew a dark red color. "And... Uhh... I... Don't really feel the same way...? Look, I'm sorry, but I've already got another girl that I like... A-And she's really nice and stuff, so, yeah. Sorry." He finished.

Hearing these words made the color drain from Wendy's face, making the girl a pale almost white color. Her eyes widened and tears began forming in the corners of her eyes, except these _weren't _tears of joy. She felt Romeo's hand on her back, "H-Hey, there are plenty of guys out there for you to choose from... It doesn't-" Romeo said before he got cut off with a slap on the cheek. He removed his hand from Wendy and brought it up to touch the red hand shaped spot on his cheek, brushing it lightly with his fingers.

"I don't need your sympathy. Please leave me alone." Wendy said sternly before she stood up and tore the birthday hat off her head, throwing it on the table angrily. "Goodbye, Romeo-san." She said in a harsh voice, although it wavered when she said his name. The heartbroken girl turned away, and ran, because it was the only thing on her mind. _Run_. _Run to __**anywhere**__ but here_.

* * *

"Wen...dy...?" Erza muttered to herself as she saw the girl talk to Romeo, with her head down and tears trickling down her cheeks. The Titania made her way across the crowd to the crying girl, but before she could reach her, Wendy had run off.

"Wendy, wait!" Erza called out as she chased after the girl. When Erza finally reached her, she put her hand on the small girl's shoulder, "Wendy? ... Wendy?" the re-equip mage said as she lightly shook Wendy's shoulder. "Wendy what's wrong?" No reply. Erza sighed before continuing, "Wendy... Wendy look at me." the S-Class mage said as she used her thumb and middle finger to cup the girl's face and force her to look her way.

Erza was shocked at what she saw. Never had Wendy been this broken before.[Well, maybe she was more broken during the Caitshelter incident, but it's a close second.] Her tears were trickling down her face in heavy streams and her lips, quivering ever so slightly. The bangs on her face were messy and she really was broken. "Wendy...What... Happened?" Erza asked again in a less demanding tone, one that you could even call... Gentle. "I-I..." The crying girl managed to get out before crying once again, and even harder than before.

Erza nodded her head, she understood that Wendy didn't want to talk about it right now. The Titania pulled the small girl into a warm embrace and found Wendy's arms around her waist soon after. Erza placed one hand on the blue haired girl's head and leaned down so that her lips were right beside said girl's ear, "It's going to be alright..." the older mage whispered. Upon hearing this, the girl in her arms cried louder and her embrace tightened. Erza couldn't help but give out a small smile at the blue haired girl's gesture, she just found it really cute. The red haired mage gave the girl a light kiss on the ear, which made the latter shiver a little, before pulling away from the small dragon slayer.

"Say, why don't we head back to Fairy Hills? Maybe take a hot bath to get your mind off everything." Erza suggested, putting her arm around the small girl's shoulder. Wendy wiped her tears and looked up at the taller mage, "Y-Yeah, that'd be great. T-thank you Erza-san." she said with a small smile.

"Any time, Wendy..." Erza quietly spoke to herself, pulling the blue haired girl closer to her body as they walked to Fairy Hills together. Because, even though Erza would never admit it out loud, she thought that having Wendy there was just... Right.

* * *

_**A/N: Did you like it? If you did, again, please leave a review telling me what you liked and disliked about this fic. And if you want me to continue it, please do say so! Otherwise I may never even look at this fic again! Until next time minna-san!**_


End file.
